Revealed
by DimensionalAssassin
Summary: I am tied to a chair. A chair. With Tim and Jay. Jay has his camera too. Great. Could this get worse? Well, unless these knots will just loosen already it will.


Hoodie was silent as he kept his eyes staring ahead, walking down the hall to the room where the video was hidden. All he could hear above the chirping of birds and leaves were his echoing footsteps.

Why were his footsteps even echoing? This place was full of windows. ...Whatever.

Why was he here again? Oh yeah, to check if that tape was still there. Has Jay or Tim found it yet? Maybe even Alex has already taken it. Well, time to find out.

...

...

...

...Wait, what was that?

Hoodie turned in time to see Tim standing just a foot behind him, arms raised above his head and wielding a steel pipe. The same one he had hit Alex with that last time.

He opened his to scream but nothing came out. He automatically bent his knees and raised his arms a little.

He was unable to bolt however, when agony blossomed in his skull where Tim had smashed the pipe onto his head. This time, he did scream and fell to the floor with a soft 'thud', the world blinking away to nothing.

Eyes hidden behind a mask fluttered open and Hoodie moaned softly in pain, wanting to cradle his aching head in his hands but unable to do so. What he could see filtered through the black was incredibly blurry and he found himself rapidly blinking in an attempt to clear up his vision.

The events of before quickly recollected and he straightened in his chair, Fiddling with the chairs that held his arms captive. They didn't tie his legs as well... Did they not have enough rope? Most likely; Hoodie knew the two weren't that stupid.

From where he was, he could see Tim and Jay to his left, their backs to him. He couldn't hear the conversation, they were speaking to low for him to make anything out from his position.

Plus his head still felt like a bag of bricks had been thrown at him from behind. Thats pretty much what had literally happened.

...The behind part anyway.

They obviously haven't noticed him yet, because they hadn't acknowledged that he was awake yet. Hoodie turned his head slightly to look at the ropes, clenching his hands in fists and pulling.

Immediatly, he loosened his grip. Struggling would only tighten the knots, the only option was to eventually untie it or cut the tie with something sharp. But there was nothing in sight, and his pocket knife was in his front pocket. If he could knock it out to the floor somehow, maybe he could pick it up or cause the chair to fall back on it.

This in mind and ignoring the other two people's presence, he jerked his hips up a bit, landing him in an uncomfortable position with his knees hitting the floor but getting the knifes handle to slip into view.

He grunted, arching his spine to avoid pain on the edge of the wooden chair and felt his legs shake with the effort, arms stretched awkwardly over his head.

Jay and Tim, hearing the noises turned immediatly and Hoodie scowled when he saw Tim's lips quirk up in a smirk. ...Jay just looked utterly confused and lost in the situasion. Not sure what to do, he just hung back and kept the camera running.

...

THE CAMERA!

Hoodie's head snapped up and in Jay's direction as the realization hit him. _'Shit, If he catches my face on film...'_ He began to hyperventilate softly but he knew Tim heard it by the look of complexion on his face. "What? Scared?" He almost sneered.

But he hesitated. He was curious, he didn't understand why Hoodie would suddenly seem so... startled, at the sight of Jay. Then it hit him as well._ 'His face...'_ Stepping forward without a hint of lasting rage, only curiosity, he poked at Hoodie's infamous black cloth mask.

Hoodie flinched back, scooting the chair away with a almost hiss sound. The touch was something he was unused to, as was human contact itself once he had to leave the act of 'Brian'.

In addition, this was Tim, And he was with Jay. And he was tied to a chair. Oh, what could go wrong indeed?

"You know, I wonder who you actually are." A hand grasped the edge of his mask. Hoodie instantly froze in place, not even breathing and eyes widening like dinner plates. _'Oh. My. sHI-'_

The mask fell away in Tim's hand and Jay gasped, backing up. Hoodie instantly snapped his head to the side in alarm, biting his bottom lip to not curse out and buried his face into his hoodie, hoping they didn't see quick enough.

A long silence passed.

No one moved.

Eventually Jay spoke in a hushed, stunned voice. "...Brian...?" Hoodie flinched. _'Don't call me that...'_ He thought.

"Are you Brian?" Jay asked again, coming closer. Hoodie turned back to face him, glaring. "I am not Brian." He spat.

Tim nodded. "Its got to be him, Thats his voice." Hoodie glared at Tim but said nothing, tightly closing his mouth shut. _'Crap... He got me on film... I can't be revealed, not yet...!' _

A bit desperate now, he tugged at the knot, but stopped and hissed a little under his breath when his hand slipped and hit the side of the chair. Hoodie squirmed uncomfortably when Tim gave him the 'bug under the microscope' stare.

"Its definitely Brian, unless he has thew same problem I have and this is his alter ego."

Nope, way off there.

**A/N:** Editor and I have a theory that Brian vanished not because of an alter ego personality but because he was always only Hoodie, Brian never existed. He knew all this would happen, but he didn't know much about the Marble Hornets 'cast' so he created 'Brian'.

Tim's eyes narrowed. "Well? Planning to fill in that blank, 'Brian'?" Hoodie scowled and turned away, showing he had absolutely no intention to do anything. He returned his focus to the ropes.

Ah, the knot loosened a little! He was almost there... "come on..." He mumbled under his breath, gritting his teeth. The ropes around his wrists were starting to loosen as well, just a little more and he could probably slip his hands through the rope and escape.

Ah, but wait, jay had filmed his face, he needed to take care of that here and now. If that got over the internet, The operator would find him in mere minutes.

He nearly cheered when the ropes slumped to the floor, freeing him. Good thing they hadn't enough rope to tie down his legs as well.

He sprung up from his seat and heard Tim yell something to Jay. He didn't care enough to listen and slipped behind Jay, kicking the back of his knees and snatching the camera from him as he fell. Jay crumpled to the floor and Hoodie ducked to avoid Tim's right hook, backing up enough to have time to swipe the camera from Jay's hand and dash a few feet away to avoid another strike from Tim.

Quickly, he shut off the camera as to not damage it and took out the film. "Don't you dare-!" Tim yelled, reaching for him. Hoodie waited for him to get close enough and then dodged, hearing Tim's yelp when his fist smashed into the wall.

He tossed the camera back at Jay and ran, bolting out the broken door. Branches slapped his face and he instinctively brought his hand to his face, feeling his cool cheeks. Tim still had his mask, didn't he?_ 'I can always make another...'_ He thought vanishing into the shadows of the woodland.

_ 'Now to destroy this tape.'_


End file.
